Truth
by Classical-Storyteller
Summary: My version of Sesshoumaru's past of why he hates humans. If you wish I'll continue this with a sequel explaining his life in the present day.


Disclaimer: All characters except the Inu-yasha casts are mine.  
  
This is my first fanfic story to ever be posted. I hope you all enjoy it. And please, give me time to write the chapters, school is killing me badly. Also if you could find some extra time after my story - if you enjoyed it - to review I'd greatly appreciate it.  
Truth Author: Kagi Fuyukiri  
300 years of wandering in this desolate place. These humans that can't see me; though know I'm here and fear me. I walk amongst them in their shadows, fears, and nightmares. My name is Sesshoumaru, a spirit of a former yokai, lord of the Western Lands. I despise the cursed human girl that sealed my body and trapped me to forever be in the presence of humans every second. This now demon less world is disgusting and repulsive; us yokai that wander this world as spirits, terrorizing humans whenever possible, are even more disgusted with humans than ever before.  
  
I hold the knowledge of the truth of why we yokai destroy and terrorize humans; many think it is because we are evil beings and do it to live and for pure pleasure, but that is wrong. We can live off water, the plants, and an occasional animal; we had peace with the humans for 400 years. They left the forest spirits alone by not cutting trees unless we told them it was the trees time; in return for their cooperation we supplied them with warmth, homes, and food. I had even become attached to on when I was a pup.  
  
My mother was taking me to the village we helped. She was carrying a great huge buck upon her shoulders and a doe underneath her other arm; both fallen from a poisonous snake. We cleansed the poison from them before giving them to the humans. I watched my mother's face, a smile on her lips as she looked at me. She was another dog demon, making me a pure yokai. I followed her into the village in my human form; both of my parents had forbade me to turn into my true form in front of humans the only reason they ever told me then was that the humans wouldn't understand, but I know the real reason now.  
  
As we stepped into the village the humans stopped and stared at us, or rather me. This was my first time in a human infested place; as well as their first time seeing their soon to be lord. Yes, these were the people of the Western lands. I watched the people curiously, wondering if they lived any different than I myself did. Suddenly from the parting crowds of humans, a small human girl, a pup even compared to me, ran from the crowds and into me; she had been cry and running with her eyes closed. We both ended on the ground, her on top of me. An audible gasp went through the crowd as my mother watched us with an amused eye.  
  
I blinked at the girl as she looked at me, gasping silently and staring at me in shock, I don't think she knew who exactly I was when she ran into me but now knew. We continued to stare at each other until a woman came and gasped mumbling apologies to my mother before coming over to the girl, keeping her head low and eyes diverted from my gaze. I had suddenly started feeling the girl being lifted and just stared for a bit, shocked. I stood quickly and grabbed the girl's hand. "NO!" I shouted, the lady blinked then started to stammer excuses as I looked at my mother. "Please Okaa-san, let me play with her till we leave." The lady stopped talking once I had. My mother thought about it, looking at me thoughtfully. After awhile she finally nodded, "But remember Sesshoumaru, humans are fragile you must remember to be careful with her." I nodded smiling, "Arigatou Okaa-san!!" I said and smiled at the girl, she smiled shyly back at me. The lady set her down after my mother had nodded to her. We ran off to play; we played catch and ran around until my mother came and we said our sad farewells. I promised her I'd come back and we could play again.  
  
It was ten years later when I reached my immortal stage. I was eighteen human years and I wouldn't grow anymore. My mother said I had grown handsomely and that my father was proud of me. I was to go foraging for the village then take it to them by myself. I had been so excited; it was my first time to the village in two years. My eclipse time had come so I had to journey from home and spend life on my own with no money or weapons. It was to show me the weakness of humans and to make sure I wasn't a spoiled brat like some of the princes were. I had gotten a few scars from that but I would do it again, it was rather lots of fun. I followed my senses through the thick forest; it used to be so much thicker than the present now. I quickly found enough food to give to the villagers.  
  
I reached the village not long after. The humans were shocked and confused; last they had set eyes upon me I had not looked much anything as I did now. I saw one face, such a beautiful and comforting face, brighten and smiled before running up to me and hugging me tightly. I smiled and placed an arm around her waste pulling her closer. Suddenly the people started making way for me; I walked through them leading my child hood friend and lover. None knew except my mother and father, along with her and I.  
  
We entered the elder's home and he bowed to me, I bowed back as was customary, as of now when I wouldn't give a human the time of day to even acknowledge them. I sat upon my knees and watched the elder as he spoke. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it's been a while sense we have seen you." He said, I nodded to him before replying, "Yes, it has been a while elder, though," I glanced at Keiko, my love, "I wish a favor." He nodded signaling for me to continue, "I wish Keiko as my wife." I said he stared at me with his mouth opened in shock for a while before regaining his composure and nodded. "Yes, you have my blessings Lord Sesshoumaru." He said still in shock. Keiko smiled at me before kissing me lightly. I reached my hand lightly behind her head, entwining my fingers in her hair as I deepened the kiss before breaking and bowing my head, leaving with Keiko. No one stopped as I left with the silent, happy, and beautiful orphan. That was so long ago... To make the rest of a long story short, on our wedding day Keiko was murdered by a human, creating just the start of my great hatred for humans. I killed everyone in my rage; my father was disappointed in me but I didn't care. I stayed in my room mourning for my love as battles started between demon and humans, though of course in their stories I betrayed them and killed my own love. My anger grew everyday till I joined the battles, killing all and any humans without mercy. Ten years later was when father fell in love with that disgusting woman. Mother had been killed before that, just fanning my flames of anger even more. Though this, my father falling for this. this filth!! I even started to hate my father. I became emotionless, fueled only by anger, just as I am now. 


End file.
